The Animal Wizard Vol2
by clovis.chua
Summary: Continuing from Vol.1, Clayton then meets Suzu's sisters: Mizu,Suki and Emi and a school bully,Shinji Fuji and found out a secret revealed by Suzu at the end of the second volume.


The Animal Wizard Vol.2

_Chapter 1: The unveiled secret_

It's been one week since Suzu possessed Reina Takeshi, Suzu is started to understand what humans do like to eat for example like when Clayton took her to eat ice-cream and when Suzu tasted it, she liked it and started eating like a cat that she remembered that she mustn't show cat nature in front of humans that she almost attracted trouble which also attracted attention to some young cats which was actually Suzu's siblings who was looking for their sibling until they saw "Reina" eating like a cat that Clayton had to cleaned off some ice-cream on Suzu's human lips that both Clayton and Suzu had to go somewhere to eat when they didn't know that Suzu's siblings followed the two to a less crowded place that the three cat siblings were shocked that while hearing that Clayton saying that Reina was Suzu! The three cats followed Clayton and Suzu until both Clayton and Reina found out that the siblings were following the two of them.

Clayton used his translation spell and found out that the three cats were Suzu's siblings and the three siblings wanted Clayton to give back their sister's true form, and Clayton said o that the siblings could also take human forms if he told them that the sisters could join their elder sister as humans and the three siblings accepted it and Clayton used his "Human Possession" on his smartphone once more and was really shocked that the three siblings had to possessed Reina's three siblings which also shocked Suzu! Clayton told Suzu to call Reina's three siblings and asked them to go to Reina's town to study and live here and Reina's sisters agree to come, Suzu then met Reina's siblings and asked them to go to Reina's home and nap for a while, Clayton used his phone and gave Suzu's siblings pills and asked them to eat the pills before he turn the three cats(Mizu, Suki and Emi)into ghosts before possessing Reina's siblings and the cats ate the pills and Clayton turn the three cats into ghosts and turn their bodies into pearls and the three cats possessed Reina's siblings when they are sleeping soundly, then a flashing glow which also happen to Suzu as well happened and Clayton closed his eyes until he saw Reina's siblings had been successfully possessed by Suzu's siblings. Suzu's second sister, Mizu's human form looked like a fifteen year old teenage girl and had a long, silky, blond hair, Suki's human looked like a fourteen year old and had a long, silky black hair while Emi's human look like a twelve year old girl and had blond hair tied as a braid which shocked Suzu and the three siblings thanked Clayton, now that Reina' s siblings is now here he should ask Suzu's siblings to join her in school so they agreed, then Clayton used his phone to contact his senior who is also his master's student to pose as the four siblings brother who is an adult to enroll Suzu's siblings in the same school as her and it went successfully.

_Chapter 2:The bully_

After Suzu's sibling is reunited with their big sister, Clayton was glad they reunited. But, the notorious bully in Reina's school heard of Reina's "change", so he wanted to see it for himself. His name is Shinji Fuji, the students refer to him as "The Fart-Lord" due to him eating a lot of pills he got from a quack to improve his I.Q , since he always ate the pills a lot he always get good grades unlike other bullies who always get poor grades, not only that, to make sure that other people doesn't get good grades, he has a belief. His belief ? He knows that there are two ways of topping of exams: First, make sure get good grades. Second, ensure that others DON'T get good grades. So, on every exam eve he would make sure he put magazines that are really distracting to the students by placing the magazines in his classmates' desks. And when his classmates get poor grades, Shinji is the only one who gets good grades, so his usual plans are always fool proof. When Shinji went to meet "Reina", he was surprised and saw that her "siblings" also "changed", so he said: " So , will you and your three sisters ever want to go on a date with me?" The four sisters were curious about what is a date, so they asked Clayton who also enrolled in the school to look after the four sisters and told the sisters that a date is something like human courtship and is a part of human mating process whereby two people meet socially for companionship. When the four sisters heard this, they looked at Shinji who is fat and bespectacled which made Suzu and her sisters feel sick and said that they wouldn't go with Shinji. Shinji was angry and glared at Clayton for asking Suzu to reject him and tried to punched him, Clayton dodged his punch and said to Shinji: " Look here, Fuji, how about this? We will have a bet , if you win you can go on a date with Reina and her sisters but if I win you will promise never date Reina and her sisters, fair?" "Sure, what are we going to bet on?" Said Shinji. " You know about next week's Teacher's Day speech? Well, let's see who will impress the principal the most. The school said that all the students can participate in the speech and the Minister of Education will be there to see the all of the students' speeches. So, we will see who is successful, you or me." Said Clayton. "Okay, it's a deal." Shinji said. Suzu and her sisters asked how Clayton is going to impress the principal with his speech, so Clayton replied: "I don't need to prepare my speech so hard, I just need to make Shinji's speech DON'T impress the principal and the minister, I got one master plan." He grinned.

_Chapter 3: The speech alteration_

A few days later before the speech, Shinji got the librarian-in-charge in the school library to help him in the speech with high-end words to impress the principal and the minister of education. But Shinji doesn't know that Clayton is spying on him, Clayton decided to put his plan into action. He then asked Mizu to call Shinji through the library's phone number and posed as a police officer. So, Clayton called the library's phone number and Mizu changed her voice and starting to say: "Hello, Mr Fuji?" "Yes?" Shinji replied. "I am calling from the police station. Is there anyone tailing you?" Mizu replied. "No, Madam." Shinji replied. "Your life is in danger." Said Mizu. "What?...How?" Shinji said as he was surprised. "Do what I and my teammates ask you to do or you will be killed immediately." Said Mizu. "Why? ... What happened?" Said Shinji as he was frantic. While Shinji was kept engaged, Clayton then told the librarian who was helping Shinji: "Um, Mr Kousuke? The principal want to see you." "Oh? Then, tell Shinji that I am with the principal, okay?" Then, the librarian left, then Clayton went to alter some words in Shinji's speech, like for example: "teach" became "raped". "Um, Mr Kawaguchi sir?" said the librarian. "Who are you?" Said the principal. "Mr Kousuke, the librarian-in-charge. Some student said that you called for me." The librarian said. "I did not called for you, did you hear wrongly?". The principal said. "Um, hold on a moment, my superior wants to brief you on how to protect yourself.". With that, Mizu finished her conversation and started to panic and gave her phone to Clayton who have finished altering Shinji's speech and said to Shinji: "So, what did my teammate said to you?" Clayton said in an adult voice. "Your female colleague said that… I might die…since my life is in danger." Said Shinji. "Right, this is a very rare case I seen so far. First, if you go to a traffic junction, you will see a special traffic signal which means that our officer is escorting you, next, one of the traffic lights will turn red, and that means the ones who want to kill you will suddenly take action. After that, you need to cross the road with great caution. Because my friend, if a car hits you that means you will be pronounced dead." Said Clayton while Mizu started to hold her giggles as she found what Clayton is saying is funny. What nonsense?! Of course, I know that!" said Shinji. "You know that? Excellent. Then you are safe, my friend." Shouted Clayton. Clayton and Mizu then left with Shinji's speech. Shinji then left the library when Clayton went up to him and said: "Hey, Fart-Lord, Mr Kousuke wants to give this to you." "You don't call me that! Clayton." Said Shinji. With that, Clayton and Mizu went back to Reina's home when they were approached by Mr Kousuke. "Hey, you! The principal didn't call for me." Said the librarian. "I said that the principal wants to Look at your face, did I said that he call for you?" Clayton and Mizu then left.

_Chapter 4: The speech_

The next day, the Teacher's Day speech has started. Most of the students speeches were quite good. When it was Shinji's turn ,he started to say: "Good evening to the respected minister, the Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology, my also respected principal, vice principal, and my good and dear fellow buddies ,friends and students…" the crowd started to cheer. "…If our school has soared and reached beyond the stratosphere, then the credit will solely go to only one person… and that is none other than our principal Mr Kawaguchi.. Give him a big hand!" said Shinji. "Sir, I was the one who helped Shinji do his speech. So, the voice is his, but the words are mine!" Said the librarian to the principal. "He is a great, remarkable guy, really you are.." Said Shinji. As Shinji continued his speech, Clayton, Mizu, Suki and Emi went to where Suzu was sitting. " Suzu, you are going to hear what Shinji is going to say, and mark my words, it is going to be funny…" Said Clayton. "For nearly 30 years, our principal has unceasingly raped many boys and girls alike…" The crowd including the minister then laughed, except for the librarian and Mr Kawaguchi who were embarrassed. " He actually meant by "taught"." Laughed Clayton. " I am sure his endeavours will continue." said Shinji as the crowd laughed even harder. " I am so astonished that how one respected man, in his one lifetime, can rape so many so well." The crowd, including Suzu, Mizu, Suki,Emi and Clayton laughed once more to Shinji's "speech". "With rigorous training when he was a young lad, our principal built up his stamina to continue raping without stopping…" Said Shinji as the crowd laugh even harder, the principal wanted to attacked Shinji but the minister stopped him and told him to sit down. " In fact, our principal promised to raped every living minute… Somebody replicate his methods from him!... Learn from him!...Learn from him!..." said Shinji. The principal tried to attacked Shinji again, but once again the minister told him to sit down.

"…Tomorrow, our school will go across the globe, spreading our ways to the world, I promise you all that whichever country we are in, we will promise to rape…" Said Shinji as the crowd laughed even harder including the sisters and Clayton, even the minister laughed at Shinji's speech. "The idea of expending our school to other countries is none other than the king of rape… our principal Mr Kawaguchi…" said Shinji again as the principal was more embarrassed. "We will hoist the avatar of generosity in rape's flag, Mr Kawaguchi!" Shouted Shinji as the crowd roared as they cheered.

"We will show the world that our capacity to screw…cannot be match by any other students…found on any other parts of the planet!" Shouted Shinji once more. "Next, our respected minister…" the crowd shouted at the minister as they are cheering for him. "You have given us all what we needed the most…"Said Shinji. "And that is your breasts." The crowd laugh even much more harder when they heard Shinji said that word. The librarian went to the hidden side of the stage to tell Shinji: "It's booty! Not breasts, nitwit!" But Shinji could not hear what the librarian said. "Everyone has breasts, but it remains pocketed…" the crowd laughed even more harder. "What nonsense! That's insulting!" Said the minister angrily to Mr Kawaguchi. "No one ever offer it so readily… Dear Minister, you have generously offer your breasts into the hands of our principal, the king of rape. Witness how he makes it bigger and bigger every time." Said Shinji. "Kawaguchi, is this how you teach your students to say things like this?!" With that, the minister then left the school hall angrily as the principal tried to explain to the minister. The librarian then fainted upon hearing the words he heard from the minister. "On this special occasion, here's a poem…" said Shinji. "Listen to this, he is going to explain his strength of farting in the form of poetry." Clayton said to Suzu. " A good loud fart is honourable…" said Shinji. "Fart? Go,Shinji!" said a fellow student. " Medium fart is tolerable…" the crowd laughed harder. " Softer windbreaks are terrible…" The crowd laughed even harder. " And the silence ones…are unbearable…" The crowd started to throw confetti at Shinji, "Thank you, thank you very much…" The principal then charged at Shinji at started to hit him, strangling him as Shinji asked the principal to stop hitting him as he left the stage, unaware that Clayton changed his speech. After that, it was Clayton turn to give a speech, after that Clayton was declared the winner and he had won the bet.

_Chapter 5: Angry Shinji _

That night, Clayton and the four sisters celebrated at a water tank rooftop near the school, " Medium fart is tolerable…" "Unbelievable! Genius! How did you think of this one? You are a poet, Clayton!" said Mizu. "He didn't even know what hit him, that Shinji!" laughed Clayton. "You swines!" said Shinji. "Crack!" a broken glass cup almost hit Clayton and the four sisters. "What have I done to harm you? How did I deserve all of this?" Shinji appeared, who is crying. "Um, sorry dude. I hope you won't take it personally ." Said Clayton. "I WILL take it take it personally! Shinji Fuji, will never ever forget this disgrace, and I won't forget about this till my dying day… I think about it… every minute, every second of my lifetime…" Said Shinji. " This is a lesson to teach you not ask a girl and her sibling on a date while you are young, wait till you are in your adulthood then you can ask a girl to a date, but, since you are young enjoy your youth while it lasts. Heed my advice, okay?" Said Clayton. "I am not here to enjoy my youth." Said Shinji. "Oh? Are you here to "rape" girls on a date? "Fart-Lord"?" said Suki as Clayton and the sisters laughed. "Go ahead. Laugh to your heart's content, but one day I WILL get to go on a date with the four sisters, and you Clayton will cry while I laugh! We will bet again on who will win, let's bet on who will pass the exams one month later! If I win, you let me date Reina and her sisters, if I lose I promise not date them. Let's see, who is the winner for this bet? You…or I. Have the guts? C'mon, bet! Then, it's a challenge!" With that, Shinji picked up a piece of glass shard from the glass cup from the floor and pointed the shard at Clayton. "Watch it!" Said Clayton to Shinji. Then, Shinji writes using the glass shard on the rooftop's wall. "What in the world is he writing?" asked Clayton. "This is the date that we will see whose exams passed, don't forget this important date…" said Shinji. Clayton and the four sisters took a closer look, and the carving that Shinji made said: " 20 October". Clayton gulped, and knew he should prepared for Shinji's bet.

_Chapter 6: The exam day_

One month later, it was the exams. Clayton prepared hard enough for this important day. Suzu and her sisters also prepared as well. The night before the exam, they fell asleep and when Clayton woke up, he saw a clock saying 8:00. Clayton then rushed to prepare for school, he then woke the sisters up and they rushed to the school before the exams started at 8:30."We can't reach there in time, but I know how." Then, Clayton summoned a taxi from his phone and said: "Hop on!" The sisters then ride on to the taxi and rushed to school in the nick of time before the exams starts. The five of them then greeted the teacher upon reaching the examination hall, and started their test. 2 hours and 30 minutes have passed since the exams started, the four sisters and Clayton was still doing their test papers, Shinji just finished his test paper before the five of them and said to the teacher: "Sir, they are still writing." After he said finished, he left the examination hall. The teacher then told the five: "Hello, time's up." "Sir, give us a few minutes, we are almost done." The teacher looked at the five of them as they asked for his kidneys. But they continued writing, the teacher continued arranging the answer sheets of the other students. Clayton and the four sisters are done writing their papers. They then gave their papers to the teacher but the teacher said that he cannot accept their papers as they are late handing their papers. Clayton begged the teacher to accept their papers, but Clayton said: "Sir, do you know who we are?" " The ministers' children? Even then, I will not accept your papers." the teacher replied. Clayton said: "Do you know our names and roll numbers?" Clayton then took the four sisters' papers and the teacher replied that he does not know their names and roll numbers and asked for their names, then Clayton mixed the answer sheets with his paper and the four sisters and yelled: "He doesn't know, run!" Clayton and the sisters ran out of the examination hall. "Hey! What's your roll number?!" "Where the hell is their test papers?" shouted the teacher. The teacher sighed that he had to arrange the answer sheets again.

_Chapter 7: The results_

Today was Results Day, which is the day that the students have to know their exams results, this day is also the day which Shinji wants to know who won the bet. Some students gave the gods some offerings like food and asked them to give them good results, some people prayed to animal gods for good results, some prayed to the gods while bathing, and some gave money to the gods like 1000 yen a month, but of course 1000 yen can't even bribe a cop, let alone a almighty god. The students then rushed to the noticeboard which shows the results of the exams of how well the students did outside the school hall, the students had to squeeze through the crowd of other students to see their results, most of them failed or passed, Suzu and her sisters checked that they are the top 20,which means they passed. They checked for Clayton's name but they could not find their friend's name. When they left the noticeboard, they saw Shinji howling about. They asked him what happened and Shinji said: "There's a mistake. It's not possible. It's injustice. I should be in 1st position!" Suzu checked the noticeboard that Shinji's in 2nd place, and shocked that Clayton was in 1st place. The four sisters then told Clayton that he was in 1st place and Shinji was in 2nd place which means Clayton won the second bet. During the photo shoot of those who passed the exams, Clayton and the four sisters then went Shinji and Clayton said: "Hello there, I heard you are in 2nd place, congrats." "I don't need you to congrats me now that you won again." Replied Shinji. "Sorry, I am not passing my exams on purpose in order to win the bet, I need to pass the exams to good results, not to win a bet." Said Clayton. "I am sometimes wondering why I am competing with you, I mean why should we bet on things for four girls in this school." Said Shinji. " I think our rivalry has created such divide, I mean, I topped the entire school for this bet and you lost the bets, twice. The sisters may have passed, but still I topped them." Clayton turned his head to the four sisters and Shinji replied: " At least they passed, but one day they would be out of the school exams results photos, mark my words it will come true." " If you want to date Reina and her sisters, I have no objection." Said Clayton. The four sisters overheard this and was shocked! Suzu went to Clayton and said that Shinji looks ugly and said that she never date him, but Clayton said: " Hey, if I were to bet the third time with Shinji, it's meaningless. Let him date you and your sisters once, just once." Suzu then gave in to Clayton's request and said that this date will be the last time. The school photographer told all the students to smile for the photo, "Ready, smile please." said the photographer.

_Chapter 8: The date _

Five days later, Shinji asked the sisters and Clayton to a karaoke bar, Clayton asked Shinji: "Why are we doing here? I mean this kind of place is not suitable for kids like me." " I know that, the owner of the bar is a friend of my father, so my father let you come in." replied Shinji. The six of them went inside, and saw many people singing songs in many of the rooms.

Suddenly, a drunken man came rushing in front of Clayton, saying: "Will…you…give me more…wine?" "Um, I am sorry, I am not a barman." replied Clayton. "Oh, really? Then you leave…me…no choice…" the drunken man blurted. The drunken man called his friends to take out his case, and the drunken man opened the case with a rifle inside and took out a few bullets to load his gun. Shinji got scared by the rifle and escaped. "This is a rifle that is really…powerful, you either give more wine , or you die…" said the drunken man. "Yeah, the boss is right, get more wine for him! Get the point? Now get wine now!" said one of the drunken man's friends. Clayton and the four sisters then ran out of the bar and the drunken man and his friends chased after them, thinking they want to escape. The five of them ran until they found some wine and gave it to the drunk man and let them off. "Why did that Shinji took us to this place? We almost got killed by that drunken maniac." said Clayton as he and the four sisters returned to the bar. Shinji was outside the entrance of the bar and asked: " What the hell's going on? Who was that gun guy?" "Long story, complicated. Next time, please don't take us to that kind of place. Take us to a much decent place." said Clayton. Shinji took the sisters and Clayton to a night club which is in a shopping mall." Why are we here to this kind of place again? You want another drunk person trying to shoot at us?" Clayton asked. "This time, this bar has a few regulations on how much customers can drink, so don't worry." "Oh, you better be sure this time." said Clayton. The six of them partied that Clayton is the only one who didn't drink much alcohol while Shinji, Suzu, Mizu, Suki and Emi were drunk. Suzu went to Clayton, drunk and said: "You know what, Clayton? Ever…since you saved me from…those fourth-graders, I have been…how do I express that word? Actually I… I liked you." Clayton's face turned red upon hearing those words, "Really…? Prove it." said Clayton. "You know the time when you… took me clothes shopping? I was starting to fall in love…with you already… and during the time when we finished scaring the fourth-graders, I wanted to know you much better. I heard that when one tried to kiss another person, their noses don't collide with each other, so why don't we have a try?" said Suzu. "Uh… can we NOT do it? I am not saying I don't want to do it; it's just that it's not convenient. Can we do it the next time?" Said Clayton. "If I don't do it, which means that I don't love you. Is it because you have someone you loved?" said Suzu. "No, it's just that I am just feel that I am not ready for it. Next time, okay?" said Clayton. "No, right now you have to do it…" Clayton then found a bucket and poured some water and poured it to Suzu and she said: "What happened? What did I said?" "Um, some drunken stuff." Replied Clayton. "Let's just wake your sisters up and Shinji." Clayton and Suzu then grabbed some buckets of water and poured water at them, when the sisters and Shinji woke up; Clayton said that they should leave immediately. When the six of them are leaving, Clayton thought: "If Suzu really loved me, wouldn't she be breaking one the rules while as a human? I hope it is not true that Suzu loved me."

_End of volume 2_


End file.
